


Achievement Unlocked: Ray Joined the Party

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, it's a little heavy on the Mavin but oh well, well. he asked for it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Go get Gavin and Michael for lunch</i>, they said. <i>It’ll be fun</i>, they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement Unlocked: Ray Joined the Party

He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d been expecting when he opened the room’s door, but it certainly wasn’t what he found.

Ray stood frozen in the door, watching Gavin skillfully undo Michael’s jeans from where he knelt on the floor between the redhead’s legs. Michael was slightly bent, lips locked with Gavin’s as he sat in his usual chair. The two of them pulled apart and Gavin moved himself lower, shifting his best friend’s pants and boxers lower on his hips so that he could have easier access to him. While he couldn’t really see much because Gavin was in front, Ray could easily assume what was going on.  
Oh. _OH._ Maybe… he should shut the door so no one walked by and seen this. And lock it, so no one walked in like he had, that would be pretty unfortunate. Seeing friends giving friend’s blowjobs would make for rather awkward conversation, Ray supposed. He went to shuffle back out the door, but at that moment Michael looked up.

“Shit, Ray.”  
Gavin’s head shot up, eyes wide and cheeks painted red with a blush. He quickly covered Michael’s lap with his arms, as if that would hide any of what he’d been seen doing.  
“Ohboy. Uh, hey guys. Sorry I didn’t knock.” Ray changed his footing, shuffling his weight from one side to the other nervously as he tried to not make eye contact with Michael.  
“How much did you see.”  
“Haaa, nothing. I didn’t see anything.”  
“Fuck off, Ray. Say it.”  
“Gavin sucking your dick, yep, nope. That’s not what I seen.” He pushed a hand through his hair, chewing his lip just to fidget. The last thing he needed was a boner and that was definitely close to happening. He needed an out, something else to think about. “Does… Lindsay know about this?”  
“Fuck no.” With a bit of a nervous scratch at his neck, Michael’s gazes wavered a moment, his other hand still in Gavin’s hair.  
“No one knows about this, well aside from you now.” Gavin added with a shrug.  
“You can’t tell anyone. I swear to fuck, you tell anyone,” Michael started to get up, Gavin protesting as his armrest shifted.  
“Okay, okay! I won’t tell anyone! Not a peep!” One hand up in surrender, the other on the doorknob, Ray turned to go. 

“Dude, wait! You can’t just fucking leave!”  
“Your face ‘as gone all red. Someone’s going to ask questions. Also, you’re pitchin’ a tent and I can guarantee that’s going to get noticed.” The finger waggling Gavin provided wasn’t really necessary.  
“Well I’m not going to stay!” Ray was flustered enough already. He needed to leave, needed to find somewhere to take care of himself because wow, they were his friends, that should not be turning him on so much.  
“Why not?” Gavin asked, chin resting on his crossed arms.  
“Because you’re kind of in the middle of something?” _Try not to look at Mike’s dick. Try not to look at Mike’s dick._  
“Well not really in the middle, more like the beginning,”  
“Gavin, shut the fuck up.” Michael looked like he was resisting the urge to smack him upside the head. Cheeks rather bright, he looked back to Ray. “You _could_ stay, you know.”  
“Oh! He could join in!” The excited tone caught Ray a bit off guard, despite it being so common for Gavin. “You should totally join us.”  
“Don’t pressure him, you dick.”  
“I’m not pressuring him! If he wants to, he totally could!” He did get a cuff upside the head that time. “Hey! Look, he thinks it’s hot at least, right? It’s not like his dick’s lyin’ to us!”  
“Still. Everyone gets confused boners.”

“Okay.” The lock clicked as Ray shut the door behind him. His thumbs slipped into his jeans pockets, he turned and walked over. “I’m in.”  
“You’re sure- Gavin hang on!” Michael pushed the Brit’s head back away from him, not having noticed him inching towards his dick again. “You’re absolutely sure? Not going to wimp out?”  
“Nope. I’ll stay. But uh, not sure I’ll be able to suck either of you off. Not exactly a thing I’ve done before.” Ray settled his hip against the desk closest to them.  
“That’s fine. Gavin’s got it covered.”  
“Hey!”  
“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” This time he let Gavin return his attentions to his dick, his lips ghosting over the head before taking the first inch in his mouth. 

While the awkwardness was still pretty obvious, Ray found himself a little less nervous about the entire circumstance as he watched Michael’s face. Judging by how he panted when Gavin hollowed his cheeks and took more of him into his mouth, and how he gasped and nearly bucked his hips with each bob of his best friend’s head, the whole ordeal was going to be pretty enjoyable.  
His eyes slipping closed, Michael bit his lip to quiet himself, not wanting to alert anyone who might be passing in the hall. 

Ray had to adjust himself quicker than expected. His dick was already straining the front of his jeans and the promise of receiving the same treatment as what he was watching was fucking fantastic and torturous all at once.  
Holy fuck he wanted this. He wanted Gavin sucking his dick. He wanted in Michael’s lap, maybe kissing him? Because wow, with his lips parted like that and panting he sure looked kissable. He wanted between the two of them even, _oh my fucking god_.  
How did he not see this coming? They were so close with each other already. Gavin and Michael knew each other so well, and by the looks of it that included their limits too because wow, Michael was guiding Gavin down onto his cock a little quicker using the hand he had tangled in Gavin’s shaggy hair. 

With Gavin’s nose pressed into dark copper curls, Michael came with a sharp intake of break, head tipped back in his chair and hand holding tight to the brunette’s hair. Ray watched in amazement as Gavin stayed there a moment longer, swallowing before pulling back with a soft noise of contentment.

“Me next.” The words left his mouth before he could stop them, but he ended up chuckling awkwardly a second after.  
“Gimme a moment to catch my breath!” Gavin sputtered, fingers pushing at his jaw and shooting Michael a peeved look. “Little rough there.”  
“Sorry.” With a small laugh, the redhead pushed his fingers through his best friend’s hair as if to apologize for his earlier treatment. “You’re just really good at that.” Michael tucked himself back in, pulling his pants back on to their proper place as he stood, pushing the chair away so as to allow Ray a little more space. On the floor still, Gavin shifting on his knees, waiting rather impatiently as Ray unbuttoned his jeans and slid them past his hips.

Gavin was pretty quick to help push Ray’s boxers lower, allowing his dick to spring free. He had hold of it in an instant, causing Ray to nearly stumble backwards as he began coaxing him closer. Just a few pumps of his hand, then Gavin was parting his already slick lips and sucking.  
“Oh shit, Gavin,” Just as he’d seen Michael do, Ray slid his fingers into the Brit’s hair, blunt nails dragging across his scalp in a way he hoped felt good.

Michael stayed close, hand slipping behind Ray to settle on what was exposed of his ass. He tilted his head up, mouth barely open and eyes half lidded. Ray swallowed audibly, distracted by the way Gavin swirled his tongue around the head of his dick, but managing to understand what was wanted of him. He pressed his lips to the redheads, fingers clutching at his t-shirt as he tugged him as close as was manageable with Gavin there on the floor. The kiss moved from Rays lips to his jawline where the shorter of the two nipped at his rough stubble.

“You can fuck his face if you want.” Michael’s voice was low in his ear, warm breath tickling against his skin. Ray tried to hold in the soft moan that fell from his lips at the suggestion. “He likes it.”  
There was the barest touch of teeth along his dick that made Ray’s eyes open wide.  
“I don’t think he does.”  
“Don’t like, actually fuck his face, but like,” Michael smirked, forehead pressing against Rays. “Just a little. Gentle.”  
“Oh god, holy fuck-”  
“There you go.”  
Ray rocked his hips forward slowly, hand holding Gavin still as Michael’s hand on his ass encouraged him to continue maybe a little faster. He only got in a few more motions before he hit his peak, mashing his mouth into Michael’s to muffle his voice as he came, their hands clasped tightly together next to Gavin’s cheek.  
Instead of swallowing, Gavin pulled away with a displeased face. He spit away from where the three of them were with a ‘bluhhh’ sound and roughly wiped at his mouth.  
“Haha, you didn’t even give him warning. That was totally your first blowjob, wasn’t it?”  
“Hey, shut up! He swallowed yours just fine, what’s wrong with mine?”

“Tastes fuckin’ awful is what’s wrong with it!” Gavin was up on his feet, grabbing a tissue from the box on the desk and trying to wipe any remains off his tongue. Michael just grinned, taking his hand back from Ray’s grasp.  
“And I’m special.”  
Ray had to laugh at him.  
“Yeah right, you’re _some kind_ of special.”  
“Mmm, no, he just doesn’t eat absolute garbage.” Gavin wandered back over, having wiped up where he’d spit fairly quickly. “And well, you’re new.”  
“He’s used to me by now.” Michael moved to sit on the carpet, patting the spot in front of him. “Down here, your turn.”  
“And I think I’ve bloody well earned it!” With a little hop in his step, Gavin plopped himself down and started to shimmy his pants off his legs. Michael grabbed a pant leg and pulled them entirely off, leaving him naked from the waist down and stretched out on the floor.  
“Ray, come on. Don’t just stand up there.”

Blinking owlishly, Ray quickly got his pants back up where they belonged and joined them on the carpet. He helped Gavin to get comfortable leaned back against his chest while Michael parted the Brit’s legs, smirking at how his dick stood stiff and wanting.  
“You want this pretty bad, don’t you?” He asked, receiving an eager nod that made Ray chuckle and take one of Gavin’s hands in his own. A bit of a wiggle and the brunette was quite comfortable, sprawled out on the carpet and Ray’s chest as Michael pressed his lips against the base of his dick. 

“Been wantin’ you all day.”  
“Good.”

Ray watched as Michael’s tongue darted out to lap at the underside of him, his hand holding Gavin’s dick steady as he reached the head. Gavin moaned softly as attention was given to his slit, but his voice raised slightly when Michael sank down, taking nearly half of him into his mouth quite quickly. Tensing up as he glanced at the door, Ray couldn’t help but get worried when another loud moan tumbled from Gavin’s parted lips.

“Gavin, shut up! Seriously man, there’s people in the hall.”  
Michael pulled back, holding Gavin’s cock in his hand while he spoke. “Cover his mouth. He’s never quiet.”  
“Mmf!”  
“Says the one who has an entire show dedicated to him screaming…”  
Ray didn’t get a reply, the redhead having already taken Gavin back into his mouth and slowly attempting to hollow his cheeks like Gavin had done for him. He bobbed slowly, eyes closed in concentration. They opened only a moment later when he noticed the mild tug in his curls and popped back off, gaze nearly murderous.

“Gavin you get that hand out of my hair, I swear to fucking god, I will leave you here-” Gavin’s hand was gone in an instant, his palm pressed to the rough carpet floor while Ray tightly held his other. Michael moved Gavin’s legs so that they were bent and he could tuck up close to him once he’d taken his cock back into his mouth, sinking down as far as he could manage. He moved up and down minimally in comparison to Gavin’s earlier actions, but his reactions showed it was clearly what the brunette had wanted. He moaned against Ray’s hand, blunt nails scratching against the carpet as he tried to find something to hang on to. The breathing through his nose was harsh and his back arched off the carpet, but with the hand over his mouth, Gavin was significantly quieter. Though, certainly not any less expressive.  
Michael’s hand caught hold of Gavin’s free one and then suddenly he was pulling off and taking hold of his dick again. The red head got onto his knees and bent over Gavin.  
“Move your hand for a sec.”  
Ray complied and watched as Michael muffled Gavin’s noise with a kiss instead, pushing him tight against Ray’s chest. Gavin’s back arched up high and even through the kiss a long, drawn out moan could be heard as he spilled over in Michael’s hand. 

Even as Gavin calmed, the two continued kissing, Michael pulling the brunette’s bottom lip with his teeth playfully and getting a lazy chuckle out of him as he tried to do the same. When the two of them came apart, Ray only had to meet Michael’s eyes to know it was his turn. He leaned in, pushing on Gavin’s back in order to catch Michael’s lips with his own briefly. When he went to pull away, the redhead followed him in for second kiss, this one longer. Cheeks bright, Ray could only keep up the kiss for so long before having to pull back for proper air and the two going back to sitting like they were, though with Michael somewhat perched on Gavin’s lap.

“Ray, kiss. Ray. Ray, I need a kiss. Kiss me like you kissed Michael. No, no, wait, Spiderman kiss ‘cause it’ll be upside down!” Gavin was practically making grabby-hands at him only seconds later.  
“Just kiss him to shut him up.”  
The position was horribly uncomfortable, and Gavin’s neck was likely in a bit of pain, but Ray managed to lock lips with him too. It was intended to only be a quick kiss, as Michael had said, to shut him up, but Gavin reached up and held the back of his head in place. Ray let Gavin press his tongue into his mouth, a bit upset by the taste that still lingered in Gavin’s mouth but overall enjoying how into the kiss the lanky brunette was. When he was finally released, the three sat up a little more comfortably, stretching arms and legs in a lazy post orgasm haze.

“So, exactly where does Lindsay fit in with all this? I mean didn’t you just…?”  
“Wow Ray, askin’ all the big questions right off the bat.” Gavin laughed as Michael shoved his shoulder, trying to fend of a second push by flailing his hands in his best friend’s face. Ray had to chuckle at them when they settled back against each other, the shorter of the two clearing his throat roughly.  
“It’s called polyamerous, dipshit. So, loving more than one person at once.”  
“Well then. I could get behind that.”  
Gavin snickered.  
“Not before me, you won’t.”  
“Gavin, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written when the request was put in during the one Minecraft Letsplay. It is to be viewed as satire, and was mostly a challenge by my roommates at the time. I'm really not fond of RealPersonFic, nor do I encourage anyone to be writing this sort of shit.
> 
> Also, holy shit please don't message me about this???  
> \----------------------------------
> 
> Edit (Feb 2017)  
> \--
> 
> THROWS THIS FUCKER INTO THE VOID!!!


End file.
